


Hunted

by EpiKatt



Series: Destiel Oneshots that I'm too lazy to make one book :) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Season 10 divergence, angel!cas - Freeform, no idea what else to tag?? Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Dean, Knight of hell, is offered to be a hunter in this year's celebration. August 12, the day Demons won in the war against heaven. Now they celebrate by sending one demon every year to hunt, kill, and bring back an angels wings, one of the precious few remaining. Dean gratefully accepts, not knowing what he's getting into.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Blatantly Bisexual Demon Deans prompt: every year a demon is sent to hunt an angel.

Dean sits in the Impala, driving down the highway in the dead of night.

From what he could tell, there was an angel living within a human town. A few mysterious healings, better weather than this time of year should provide in this town alone.

His ETA is less than ten minutes, and he can even see some lights in the distance.

Dean's eyes flash black when a car drives by, startling him slightly.

He shakes his head and quickly took the curve off the highway and into the town.

He passed a McDonald's before seeing a sleazy, cheap looking motel.

The motel was named The Frisky Tiger, which was one of the weirder ones he's seen.

He pulled in and got out, walking into the building and renting a room from an exhausted looking middle-aged man. He made his way to room 2 and unlocked the door, walking in. The faint smell of stale cigarettes and old sex hit his nose. He squinted a little but otherwise had no reaction.

Dean set down his duffel and fell on the bed with a loud yawn.

Demons didn't need food, but sleeping was a favorite.

He kicked off his shoes and pants and promptly fell asleep like that, on top of the comforter and snoring through the night.

The next morning he got up and went to researching on his laptop.

After only fifteen minutes or so, he found a few witnesses he deemed important enough to check out.

Another fifteen and he was at the first of three's house.

He knocked and made sure to make his posture relaxed. He gave a quick once over his suit and straightened his the before the door opened.

"Ms. Carter. Lovely day isn't it?" He says lightly, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

Ms. Carter, the lady in question, looked to be in her mid-sixties with almost fully grey hair.

"And who might you be?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'm a reporter. I heard a man fixed your twisted ankle a few weeks ago? I would like to know where he is," he says easily.

Ms.Carter hums. "Alright, his name's Castiel."

Ah, definitely an angel.

"And he lives on Oak street, the only house that's green. No idea why he chose such an odd color to paint his house.."

"Thank you ma'am," Dean smiles, quickly leaving and getting into the Impala and driving to where she indicated.

He was glad she was able to tell him, he didn't feel like asking two other people.

He soon arrived, and pulled into the side of the road, across from Castiel's house.

He got out and grabbed an angel blade, one that wasn't made, but one he stole from the Angel, Zachariah. As far as angels go, he was a severe dick. He had no regrets killing that one whatsoever.

Dean tightened his grip on the blade, reminiscing killing that guy. He quickly snapped out of it and stuck the blade in the back of his pants, under his shirt.

He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The Angel, Castiel, opened the door, looking friendly for all of two seconds before his gaze darkened and his stance widened defensively. His eyes flared blue, and Dean saw his faintly visible wings flex out.

"Demon," The low, gruff voice of the angel proclaimed.

"Angel," Dean responds easily, a smirk on his face.

"It's that time of year again I suppose," Castiel sighs.

"So you know why I'm here then?" Dean questions.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Just because you were sent here for one reason, doesn't mean it will happen," He says.

Dean hums thoughtfully, "I s'pose. But I can try my best."

They stared at each other intensely, it took Dean ten seconds before he figured out it wasn't a hateful stare.

He glowered harder at the realization and whipped out his blade.

Castiel's was already out as Dean pushed forward into the house, their blades meeting in a clash.

He pushed Castiel firmly into the wall, pressing his blade into Castiel's, but his was pushing back just as hard.

Dean quickly changed tactics and pulled away, feinting left before pushing it to the right and into Castiel's side. The bright light emitted from the stab wound.

Castiel looked at him with a sudden sadness Dean hadn't noticed before. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. I hoped you would remember," He says weakly.

Dean just looked at him with a tilted head as he waited for the Angel to die.

Suddenly, Castiel's hand shot forward and touched Dean's forehead.

Flashes of long forgotten memories shot in front of his eyes.

Days with Sam hunting ghosts.  _Sam,_ someone he hadn't thought about in hundreds of years.

Losing dad, losing Bobby, getting closer with Castiel as his grace slowly faded.

Castiel, getting his grace restored by God to fight and kill a corrupted Dean from the mark, a hundred years later.

Castiel, unable to kill Dean. Dean, in a brief moment of clarity, grabbing the blade and stabbing himself in the chest.

But before the mark, there had been happiness. Dean could see the longing stares, the almost too long touches, the overreacting when Castiel went missing. The overbearing as he slowly lost his grace from his disconnection to heaven and steadily becoming more human.

What feels like years later, but what could have only been a minute pass before he opens his eyes to find himself on the floor, curled in a ball, Castiel leaning against the wall, panting as more grace seeped out.

With his restored memories, Dean suddenly really didn't want to kill the Angel he realized he was too stupid to admit he was in love with.

He scrambled forward and yanked out the blade, putting his hand over the wound. He swallowed and pushed as much healing power as he could into the wound. Demons weren't very adept at healing, especially him, but it was possible.

"C'mon Cas," he growls. Finally, a few minutes later the wound was healed.

Cas lay panting against the wall, looking at Dean.

Dean wasted no time grabbing both sides of Castiel's face and pulling him into a harsh kiss.

Castiel sighs and grips the lapels of Dean's jacket to keep him close. 

"I'm so sorry Cas, so sorry," Dean whispers, fingers stroking the nape of Cas's neck in comfort.

Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean with a small smile. "Its okay Dean. I've been waiting for you to finally find me, so I could have the chance to show you. So that I might finally have you," he whispers. 

"God, I'm still sorry. The demons are gonna be so pissed at me when they realized I've ditched them," he chuckles.

Castiel shakes his head. "No worries now, just please kiss me," he murmurs.

"Now that's one order I can follow easily," he says in response, leaning forward and capturing Castiel's lips in a loving kiss, though both were still too hesitant and new to admit the full extent of their feelings.

That's how they spent the rest of their night, kissing, and doing a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr :) [Here](https://castiels-eyebrow.tumblr.com/post/170774802652/welcome)


End file.
